


Old Married Couple

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 9 - Hanging out with friends)</p><p>In which yet another training session goes terribly wrong because, presumably, of sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series

“-So  _reckless_ , it was-”  
  
“The only thing we could’ve done-”  
  
“Would’ve gotten us all  _killed_ -”  
  
“Did you have a different idea?!”  
  
“Yes, but you didn’t listen, you just ran in-”  
  
“Oh,  _please_!”  
  
The exchange wasn’t a rare one between the two young men calling themselves Iron Lad and Patriot. In fact, every single time the two even met they butted heads, a recurring event that was slowly grating on the nerves of their teammates, Asgardian and Hulkling. The two found themselves often on the sidelines, watching the argument with disturbed fascination, as one would a train wreck.  
  
“Here we go again?”  
  
“I swear, they enjoy this.”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
They fell silent after that, though their attention soon shifted. Billy let himself glance at Teddy, but the other’s eyes were set still on their teammates, and held to them a touch of detached amusement.  
Before Billy could feel disappointed, Teddy took his hand in his own larger one and smiled. softly to himself.  _Well, this is nice_ , Billy thought, only to realize he wasn’t paying attention to what he should’ve.  
  
“…come again?”  
  
Eli must’ve rolled his eyes behind his mask, because he certainly threw his hands up in a resigned gesture to match. Nate glanced once at the two’s held hands and offered a tiny, detached smile before he got his business look back on.  
  
“We were wondering if you two had any input to give?”  
  
Billy gulped. It would’ve been so easy to just pick a side, but he knew well by then that siding with Eli would offend Nate, and siding with Nate often got Eli vindictive. Neither was a favorable outcome, to say the least.  
  
“I think… you  _both_  should reconsider.” Billy replied at last, and was pleased to see it worked better than expected.  
  
“What’s wrong with my plan?”  
  
“Oh where do I  _start_ -”  
  
“Now, wait just a minute, Patriot-”  
  
The banter continued, and Billy let out a sigh of relief.  
“I love it when a plan comes together.”  
  
Teddy laughed lightly and squeezed Billy’s hand.  
“That  _was_  smooth.” He praised softly and turned to look at the train wreck again.  
“I wonder, though-”  
  
“Hm?” Billy turned to look at him questioning.  
Teddy looked down at him with a smirk.  
  
“When they’d stop pretending and admit they want each other.”  
  
Billy’s brows went up as though on their own, but soon enough, he smirked back.  
“Oh, they  _so_  do-”  
  
“We do  _not_!” Came the synchronized response, and the actual couple in the room had to blink.  
  
“Would you look at that, Ted, they  _can_  agree on something.”  
  
“My word.”  
  
At least it got the two awkward enough to shut up and get back to training, Billy thought and bettered his grip on his staff.


End file.
